Roselle
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Secangkir teh rosella mengawali kebersamaan mereka berdua... AR. For FID 5 'Freedom'. R&R?


"Sudah selesai, ya..."

"Ya, sudah selesai."

.

.

.

**Roselle**

Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

(SetoShin, hurt/comfort/romance, T, semi-canon)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making them. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

Dua cangkir berisi likuid merah bening terduduk manis diantara mereka berdua, kepulan asapnya sesekali menyela pembicaraan. Shintaro menundukkan kepala sekilas, kelereng hitamnya menganalisis minuman yang baru saja disuguhkan oleh pria yang kini memposisikan duduknya di atas kursi rotan.

"Apa ini, Seto?"

Pria yang dipanggil Seto tersenyum sekilas sambil mengangkat cangkirnya ke depan hidung, membiarkan harum yang menguar dari dalamnya menelusup ke dalam lubang indra penciuman.

"Rosella."

"Rosella?" Sebelah alis Shintaro terangkat. Nama yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

"Iya, rosella. Jenis bunga yang tumbuh di Afrika, biasa diseduh untuk dijadikan teh. Mary yang memberitahunya padaku," jelas Seto sambil tersenyum, namun kali ini terlihat lebih pedih dari sebelumnya. Shintaro meneguk ludah, pahamlah ia akan semua maksud ini. Pandangannya dialihkan ke sekeliling pondok tua yang menjadi tempat perjamuan minum tehnya sekarang, tak berani menatap langsung pria yang ada di hadapannya. Sayang, pilihan tersebut juga sama-sama salah. Di setiap sudut rak buku, meja, kursi, dan koleksi keramik lainnya, terdapat memori antara Seto dengan sang pemilik pondok yang bernama Mary itu. Shintaro hapal persis, pondok itu juga menjadi saksi pertemuan antara gadis berdarah seperempat Medusa itu dengan Seto yang kini memilih untuk mengamati isi cangkirnya dalam diam.

Uap teh rosella perlahan memudar.

"Maaf."

Sesaat kemudian Shintaro menyesali perbuatannya. Mengapa ia meminta maaf? Apakah ia yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Mary? Apakah ia yang menyinggung ketiadaan Mary? Kenapa? Kenapa harus ia yang meminta maaf?

Seto masih terdiam, hanya pandangan matanya yang berputar-putar mengikuti alur adukan tehnya.

"Kau tidak salah, Shintaro. Aku... aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Membawamu ke tempat seperti ini, aku bodoh sekali, hahaha..."

Senyum pedih itu semakin melebar, tak sesuai dengan kepribadian Seto yang seharusnya. Shintaro menggeram, dan hanya dalam beberapa detik saja kepalan tangan yang seharusnya berada di samping paha kini berpindah ke kerah _hoodie_ hijau milik Seto.

"Kau..."

Manik hitam itu membulat terkejut, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibedakan antara kesedihan yang mencapai puncak dan keberanian yang dibuat-buat, Seto menantang Shintaro yang kini beradu hidung dengannya.

"Kenapa, Shintaro? Apa yang akan kau katakan padaku?"

Sebagai jawaban, Seto terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat sebelumnya. Pria dengan _jersey_ merah itu rupanya belum puas dengan kekerasan fisik yang ia lakukan, kakinya melangkah ke arah Seto yang masih berusaha bangkit. Sepasang lututnya kini bertumpu di lantai kayu, menghimpit tubuh Seto agar ia tetap bertahan di tempat sementara tangan Shintaro masih mencengkeram kerah _hoodie_ hijau itu.

"Kau ini... adalah manusia paling egois yang pernah kuketahui."

Seto tertegun. Awalnya ia mengira kalau Shintaro akan melontarkan kata-kata kasar seperti bajingan, brengsek, dan kawan-kawannya. Namun bibirnya tetap terkunci, memberi kesempatan bagi pria yang secara harfiah berada di atasnya.

"Kita semua tahu kalau kaulah yang pertama kali menemukan Mary dan menghabiskan waktu paling banyak bersamanya. Kita semua juga tahu kalau Mary telah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri agar kita bisa bebas dari Kagerou Daze. Kita semua merasa sedih dan senang disaat bersamaan, Seto! Bukan hanya kau saja! Kita semua kehilangan Mary! Kau tak perlu mengundangku secara pribadi ke tempat bersejarah ini tepat di hari ulangtahunnya jika hanya untuk menontonmu terpuruk seperti ini!"

Secangkir teh itu masih terdiam di atas meja, tak berani menginterupsi perdebatan mereka berdua.

"...Bukan itu maksudku."

Shintaro mengendurkan cengkeramannya, lalu mundur dari posisi sebelumnya. "Memang benar, aku adalah manusia paling egois. Aku masih belum bisa lepas dari masa lalu, dan hanya akulah yang merasa hancur lebih parah dibandingkan kalian. Tapi... maksudku mengundang kemari... aku tidak bohong. Aku jujur ingin merayakan hari kebebasan kita berdua, bersamamu saja. Tentang teh rosella itu... meskipun Mary yang mengajarkan cara membuatnya waktu itu, tapi aku merasa kalau Rosella itu sangat merepresentasikan dirimu..."

Seto bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya, lalu berjalan menuju meja. "Berbeda dengan teh lain yang terbuat dari seduhan daun, teh Rosella terbuat dari seduhan bunga Rosella itu sendiri. Selain itu warnanya juga merah bening, dan menyehatkan. Yah, aku hanya tahu sebatas itu saja, sih."

"Lalu?"

Seto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, rasa frustasi mendadak membuatnya gatal. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa membaca situasi, Shin-kun? Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada di kepalamu saat aku mengundangmu sendirian, di pondok terpencil ini hanya untuk minum teh?"

Tik, tik, tik. Sebelum Shintaro sempat mencerna kalimat terakhir Seto barusan, pria dengan _hoodie_ hijau itu sudah bertindak lebih cepat. Disambarnya secangkir teh rosella yang tersisa separuh dan diminumnya dengan ganas. Tak peduli dengan beberapa tetesan merah yang tertinggal di sudut bibir, Seto meraih tangan Shintaro dan menciumnya. Harum bunga rosella yang sempat mampir di hidung Shintaro membuat pikirannya macet, apalagi jika ditambah dengan lidah Seto yang bergerak dengan liar di rongga mulutnya. Tak mau ketinggalan momen tersebut, pria dengan _jersey_ merah itu turut membalas perlakuan Seto padanya. Sepasang lidah berdansa dengan tempo cepat, sesekali saliva mereka tumpah dari arena, membuat pemandangan setiap pasangan semakin seksi. Tanpa melepaskan bibirnya, Seto membaringkan Shintaro di atas meja tempat cangkir itu berdiri.

"Se...to... haah..."

Shintaro mendorong Seto menjauh demi menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, sementara Seto hanya bisa termangu dengan posisi tangan sudah siap untuk membuka _jersey_ Shintaro.

"Aku... aku tak menyangka..."

Wajah Shintaro hampir sewarna dengan _jersey_ yang dikenakannya, bahkan mungkin bisa lebih merah lagi. Memang sempat terlintas di pikirannya kalau undangan Seto ke tempat seperti ini cukup mencurigakan jika hanya untuk merayakan kebebasan mereka, tapi Shintaro tak menyangka kalau Seto berani berbuat sejauh ini.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menahan perasaan ini lebih jauh lagi..." Seto menatap perut Shintaro yang masih berlapiskan kaus hitam. "Sejak awal aku sudah tertarik padamu, namun, yah, kau tahu... kita tak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang seperti ini di depan anggota Mekakushi-dan ataupun orang lain. Karena itulah aku bertahan di samping Mary sampai perjuangan kita selesai, dan prediksiku benar... semuanya telah menentukan jalan masing-masing. Momen yang sudah kutunggu sejak lama untuk mengakui semuanya..."

Shintaro terdiam. Penjelasan Seto hari ini, meskipun mengejutkan, namun sejujurnya melegakan bagi dirinya. "Kau tahu, Seto, mengapa aku menyerangmu saat kau sedang terpuruk tadi?"

"Hah? Untuk... menyadarkanku?"

Kali ini, gantian Shintaro yang menarik kerah _hoodie_ Seto demi mendekatkan tubuh dan bibir pria itu ke arah dirinya. "Aku cemburu."

Cangkir teh yang kosong itu kini terlonjak-lonjak, mengikuti getaran yang tercipta dari meja yang menjadi alas tempat mereka berdua bercinta.

.

.

.

**END**

[tamat, selesai, finis]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Aduh tolong ini geje banget sumpah QwQ maklum saya lagi galau maksimal. Mikirin ospek lah, ga bisa dateng AFAID13 lah, mikirin oniichan yang semakin nyebelin lah, mikirin nasip saya yang sejak ngekos jadi tambah susah lah, banyak pokoknya. Novel saya aja jadi kepending terus gara-gara ini, gitu pula dengan M-E-K-A-K-U-S-H-I. Betewe saya juga lagi WB sama fic stu itu, orz penyakit lama ini sebenernya. Abis susah sih nyari huruf yang berawalan K dan berbuhungan dengan Mary ;_;

Eh ini kenapa nyambung ke penpik lain yah. Sudahlah. Saya cuma pengen meramaikan FID lewat fandom kagepro doang sih, soalnya tiap taun ikut & udah terlanjur accept invitationnya di fb. Oke ini jujur lololz. Meskipun saya buat penpiknya di timeline yang ngaco abis, semuanya selamat kecuali Mary. Udah liat Summer Time Record kan? Mary masih hidup kan? Wong di Outer Science aja Mary masih hidup kok /dibekuinMary/ tapi kalo dia nggak mati, penpik ini nggak bakal jalan, jadi... yasudahlah. Maaf kalo belakangan ini penpik saya geje terus (kecual I, soalnya itu pake riset yang syalalalasdfghjkl banyak =w=), energinya udah kesedot buat novel :P

Ada yang minat ngasih review ga? ._.


End file.
